There are many instances where fluids or gases are delivered at high pressure through a system of conduits. There is significant risk associated with failure of these delivery systems. Unintentional releases of these fluids or gases pose significant health risks as well as property damage. When a system fails by rupturing or splitting there are safety systems that can contain the discharge of liquids or gases. Some of these safety systems can leak over time. It would be desirable to have a system with an internal tube that also has breakaway capacity to prevent leakage or spillage.
Another feature currently missing from safety systems is a process to decelerate highly pressurized fluids. Combining a coil within the break away portion of the conduit will enhance the protection provided by the safety system. Finally, a safety system in which there is close proximity of the valves to a breakaway seam, simplifies the safety mechanism especially where the diameter of the tubing is too small to allow a conduit between the valves.